


Notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anima candida [1]
Category: Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989)
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La tipica notte e i tipici sogni di un personaggio che mi ha fatto compagnia in tantissimi pomeriggi della mia infanzia.





	Notte

Notte

Strinse con entrambe le mani il cuscino, strinse le labbra e strofinò la guancia contro la fodera. La stoffa bianco-grigia si scurì impregnandosi del rivolo di saliva. Il ciuffo gli ricadde davanti all’occhio solleticandogli la pelle pallida. Sorrise, lasciò andare il cuscino, si voltò a faccia in su e allargò le braccia. Socchiuse le mani tenendo i palmi rivolti verso l’alto. Avvertì un cigolare e mugolò. Sentì dei fischi ripetuti e dei piccoli tonfi. Il letto sotto di lui ondeggiò e i bordi della coperta tremarono, ondeggiando. Arricciò il naso infastidito, strinse le labbra e girò il capo. Sentì un cigolio e uno scatto, la guancia gli prudette. Il letto ondeggiò di nuovo, strofinò le gambe e le piante dei piedi nudi contro il lenzuolo. Mugolò rumorosamente, si girò sistemandosi sull’altro fianco e congiunse i polsi. I bordi duri delle maniche bianche della sua camicia da notte gli arrossarono la pelle. Avvertì il verso di un gufo ripetersi.

Il castano sgranò gli occhi, le iridi color cioccolato si scurirono ingrigendosi. Socchiuse la bocca, sbatté gli occhi, la vista era oscurata. Mugolò e sbatté e ancora gli occhi, sollevando leggermente il capo.

-Un gufo?- si domandò. Aprì e chiuse le labbra, sentendo le labbra secche e screpolate. Se le leccò e socchiuse gli occhi. Intravide la strada sotto di lui, strisce bianche sull’asfalto si susseguivano. Trattenne il fiato, sgranò gli occhi e saltò all’indietro, allontanando con una spinta del braccio la coperta. Spalancò la bocca, afferrò il lembo della coperta e finì di allontanarla. Si mise in ginocchio, inarcò la schiena e abbassò il capo. Mantenne gli occhi sgranati e ansimò, mugolò chinandosi ancor di più. Si mise a gattoni, incassando le dita nel materasso. Osservò la casa davanti a lui illuminata dalla luce azzurrognola di un lampione.

“Ah” biascicò. Richiuse le labbra, sbatté gli occhi e si voltò verso sinistra. “Eph …”. Si diede la spinta con le braccia piegate e i gomiti in fuori, rialzando la testa. Si strofinò il braccio contro il viso e sentì gli occhi bruciare.

-Oh no, ci risiamo, come tutte le notti …- pensò.


End file.
